Pain
by InnocentBlossom
Summary: Konan. An ordinary girl training to become an extraordinary ninja. What happens when her whole world collapses? Her family. Her friends. Her village. All gone? Minor Naruhina and Sasusaku. New fanfic writer!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's InnocentBlossom! **

**This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy on me.**

**It's Yahiko X Konan (Cuz I LOVE them!)**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.)**

**(There are some scenes from Naruto in this story that have been slightly edited. I do not own the actual scenes.) **

Pain

**Chapter 1-**

**Konan's P.O.V**

I tossed around on my mattress, unable to sleep. Finally, seeing some light seeping through the clouded windows, I gave in. I stripped my night clothes off my porcelain body. My roommates, if that's what they're called, were still asleep. I slipped into the standard Amegakure ninja academy attire; pink pants, a pink top and a white rope binding the two.

After I was done, I turned my head to glance at a particular pinkette, who was still asleep on her mattress.

"Saks… Sakura, wake up," I whispered, shaking her awake.

"What, Konan?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes awake.

I grinned and pointed to Ino, our other roommate, who was also sleeping. Catching my drift, Sakura giggled mischievously and nodded.

I placed a small bar of chocolate that was tied to a piece of string, on Ino's mattress, next to her. My gaze fell on Sakura, who had just finished tying a bucket of cold water to the top of the door frame.

At the delicious smell of the chocolate, Ino immediately reached out her hand to grab it. Unfortunately for her, we tugged the string and the sweet moved away from her. Ino followed the scent of the sweet until she was right where we wanted her to be. Once she was under the top of the door frame, I dropped the bucket of water from the ceiling. The water gushed down onto Ino's blonde head.

Sakura and I broke into a heap of laughing fits.

Ino glanced at us and pouted, "Hey, that's not funny guys!" She whined, although she too, was laughing.

What a way to start the day.

Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Konan, just Konan. I am thirteen years old. I have amber eyes and dark blue hair that is usually tied up in a bun. Right now I'm staying at a ninja academy, training to become a splendid ninja. This is our final week here. After Friday, our parents, along with the rest of Amegakure, meet us here and we have a huge ceremony.

Since today was Monday, all the students were having sparring matches. We all walked to the training field; a huge arena with seats surrounding it. **(A/N- It's kinda like the arena in the second part of the Chuunin exams.)**

Tsunade, the match supervisor, welcomed us.

"Welcome students. Let's get straight to it. I will read out two names and those two will be pitted against each other for a sparring match. Clear? Girls?" She asked.

We all replied in unison, "Yes."

"Boys?"

The guys, who were dressed in the same clothes as the girls, except the blue version, **(A/N- A bit stereotypical don't ya think? :D) **muttered something incoherent and nodded.

"Alright! Let's begin! First battle!"

Tsunade read out two girls' names. The two walked over onto the training field and prepared to fight. The same procedure continued.

I slouched down in my seat next to Sakura and Ino;

"Are you bored already, Konan?" Ino inquired.

I grinned, "Nope… Just waiting."

After what seemed like forever, Tsunade announced the next pair.

"Zaku and… Konan."

**Well that's chapter 1, guys.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.)**

Chapter 2-

**Yahiko's P.O.V**

I stared at Zaku as he made his way into the arena yelling to the boys, "I got pitted against the grinning maniac!"

Everyone laughed, except me.

My gaze fell on Konan. Her blue hair shining in the sunlight and those eyes. Oh those gorgeous orbs; Amber gemstones.

I snapped out of my trance and watched as Tsunade yelled, "You two! Hurry up!"

"Coming Granny!"

That was Zaku as he jumped down onto the arena.

"Yeah! Comin'!" Konan called as she flung herself over the metal gates and landed gracefully, opposite Zaku on the arena.

"Alright, this is a hand-to-hand combat battle. Weapons are allowed but no jutsu," Tsunade explained.

Konan had a serious expression on her face as her gaze shifted and met the stare of Zaku. She smirked at him rebelliously.

"Begin!"

Konan stood in the same spot, waiting for Zaku to make the first move. Of course, being as stubborn as he is, he did. He came charging at the blunette with a kunai in his grip. Konan grinned, and in a flash, she disappeared. The next thing we knew, she was standing beside Zaku, grabbing his wrist.

Still wearing her signature grin, Konan stated, "Strike one."

Her right leg came flying and it kicked Zaku in the stomach. She then threw her fist, side on, and slammed it into his chest, sending him flying.

One thing I had learnt during the time with Konan at this academy was that she had super strength. **(A/N- In this story, she does.) **Like, not your everyday super hero, like, monstrous strength.

Zaku picked himself up and faced a smirking Konan. He threw a range of weapons at her. She dodged every single one.

"Strike two," she taunted, still smiling.

Konan then appeared in front of Zaku, grabbed the kunai he had, poised to throw, and tossed it away. Without having time to react, Zaku was faced with a sharp punch to his right jaw. He stumbled a few steps back before steadying himself.

He glared daggers into Konan, which hardly had any effect on her.

"Y-You b***h!" He growled at her.

"Keh heh." Konan chuckled at his desperate struggle to keep up with her.

Exasperated, Zaku flung himself at Konan, with a series of punches in her direction. She smirked, dodging the initial blow, and then blocking the rest.

"Strike three."

Zaku growled at Konan's statement and made a hopeless attempt to knee her in the stomach, but to no avail. She beat him to it. Zaku was sent flying backwards.

Konan showed a teasing grin and stated, "It's game over."

And with that, she appeared on the ground behind a flying Zaku. She kicked him in the back, throwing him up in the air. Konan followed him. She flung herself around and brought her leg crashing down into Zaku's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. She continued a series of kicks, one by one, sending Zaku plummeting to the ground.

Konan finally ended the battle. She raised her fist and pounded it into Zaku.

Zaku looked exhausted as he lay there on the ground. Konan went sliding backwards on the ground after her epic feat, before steadying herself. All the girls applauded.

I stared in admiration.

"Pfft! What a freak!"

"Let me at her! I can wipe that stupid smile right off her face!"

A couple of insults were thrown at Konan from the boys around me. She ignored them. Her gaze then fell on me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I attempted a smile at her. Konan replied with one of her beautiful, pearly white grins as she turned to walk back to her seat.

**That's chapter 2!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**I'm not really good at doing fight scenes, but I did my best.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.)**

Chapter 3-

**Konan's P.O.V**

The week went pretty quickly and it was already Friday. I was awoken by the piercing noise of an explosion. Startled, my head flipped around to meet the panic-stricken ones of Sakura and Ino. We ran out, only to be greeted by the rest of the girls running out of their rooms in unison.

Today we were to be reunited with our families, so I forced myself into believing that the ceremony was beginning early. Yet, a ray of doubt still lingered at the back of my mind.

We all ran into the training field, where we were joined by the boys, who were staring wide-eyed at something. My eyes too, widened when I saw what they were gaping at. Family: parents, children and all.

They were lined up, tied to large wooden posts. Some covered in blood. Others lifeless as they stayed in the same position, limp. It took me a moment to realize the situation.

Immediately, my eyes darted around, examining the adult's faces. Until I was faced with two familiar ones. My heart stopped.

Mother and father. My breathing grew heavy and I was taking in huge gasps of air, yet, my lungs seemed to have shrunken, refraining me from breathing. No… No! This can't be happening. My father tilted his head slightly upwards. Upon catching a glimpse of me, he smiled weakly.

"Father! Mother!" I bellowed.

But it was too late. The kunai buried itself into each of their chests.

**Oohh… Cliffhanger!**

**Hehe.**

**Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Please review and no flames please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you to those who read my fanfic! Cookies to all of you! =D**

**Here's Chapter 4 of Pain.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.)**

**Chapter 4**

**Konan's P.O.V**

_Where am I? What just happened? _

I was floating in an unknown place.

_Oh… That's right…_

_Leaf ninja, Sound ninja, Sand ninja; Murderers._

_They killed them. My parents. My beloved parents. I hate them. Now I will kill them…_

I was suddenly brought back to reality, before being blinded. By rage, I think it was.

But, when I woke up, I felt like I was in midst a graveyard. I glanced around. The bloodied, limp bodies of my academy peers, parents and ninjas surrounded me.

_Did I do this? Did my hatred cause this? Why? How did this happen?_

Numerous questions flooded my mind. My gaze then fell on the two lifeless bodies that once belonged to my parents.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I screamed. I screamed and let all of my demons run wild. I screamed until I had no breath left. And then I fell to the ground before blacking out…

**Well there's chapter 4 people!**

**Sorry it's pretty short. I'll try and make it longer next time!**

**Please leave a review!**

**InnocentBlossom**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 5

**Konan's P.O.V**

Four years. It had been four years since the massacre at the academy. The very memory had left a deep scar on me that couldn't possibly be healed. And I am reminded of that. Every night, I relive that fateful day. Nightmares.

After that day, I had left the academy, as I was haunted by the very thought of staying there any longer. I am now seventeen and I live in a small house that was built close to my own.

The whole village was empty and I felt isolated.

Once, when I was inside 'my' house, staring out my window - as I had done so often since the massacre – a messenger bird arrived outside my door.

I was shocked. The very thought of anyone sending me something in this desolate village was absurd to me.

I collected the letter from the bird, which flew away after giving it to me.

I sat inside and read it. My mouth forming each of the words.

It was an invitation… well, sort of. It was telling me to arrive at the village temple. Apparently, there was something to be discussed. It was then signed, Madara.

I stared at the strange letter questioningly. Still, I packed my very few belongings and left for the temple. _'What have I got to lose,' _I thought. I had already lost everything.

Rain fell down on me, hard. It had been like this for four years straight. Ever since _that_ day, the village was always… crying.

I trudged along the muddy pathway. I was puzzled at the thought of there being any survivors from that day. Also I had never heard of anyone called _Madara_.

I finally arrived at the village temple. I inhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

xXxXxXx

**Yahiko's P.O.V**

I opened the door of where the knocking originated. I had arrived at this temple upon receiving a letter telling me to come here.

The door revealed a girl. I stared at her. She had a skirt on over black tights. A pouch was binding it to a loose black shirt over a grey mesh one. She had dark blue hair. The girl looked so familiar… But when I saw those precious orange orbs looking up at me, there was no doubt. It was her.

"K-Konan?" I managed to whisper, yet my voice was trembling.

She stared at me with a pained expression; sadness filling her amber eyes.

"Yahiko…"

After a moment of gazing at her, I realized that she was still standing out in the rain. I motioned for Konan to enter.

"You're alive," I said, my voice still in barely a whisper. She nodded dumbly.

I wanted to hug her. Tell her how glad I am to know that she's still here. To tell her how much it _meant_ to me that she was still here. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was still mesmerized by the series of unexpected events that I was presented with.

"Konan? Is that you, Konan?"

I turned my head and saw Sakura. Her body shaking as she ran into Konan and wrapped her arms around her. Konan, taken aback by this, just stood there. Her gaze fell on the frail pinkette who was now softly weeping into her shoulder. Konan's expression saddened even more.

After a moment, Sakura released Konan and we walked into the temple. I led them to everyone else; the survivors of the Amegakure massacre. My best friend, Nagato, sat hunched on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto, two boys who were also at the academy, stood and stared at us. Finally, Hinata, a girl who too, was at the academy, sat in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. She had been so traumatized by that fateful day, that she had lost her ability to speak.

My gaze then switched to Konan, who was leaning against the door frame, staring at the group pitifully through those eyes that revealed a giant clash of emotions.

Suddenly, our attention was snatched away by the sound of a husky voice. "We're all here?"

We turned our heads and saw a tall man wearing a bright orange mask that concealed his face. Beside him was a spectacled man with grey hair pulled together in a spiky ponytail.

"Who are you?" Grunted Sasuke in a peevish manner.

"Well that isn't a very nice welcome now, is it?" The masked man mocked. "I am Madara. This is Yakushi Kabuto," He gestured us to look at the grey haired man.

"Gather around," Madara ordered us and we all sat down on the floor before him, without questioning. I glanced at Konan, who reluctantly, but still, obeyed.

I stared at Madara through hard eyes.

"You're the last ones. The survivors of the Ame massacre," He began.

I felt a pang of pain shoot through me at the malicious sound of the word 'massacre'.

After a pause, Madara looked up at us. "How do you feel?"

I was completely baffled by this simple question. It left me wondering. How do I feel? It had never crossed my mind. But Konan knew her answer right away.

"I hate _them_," She said in a low voice that I had never heard from her before. "They killed our parents. Our friends. Our village. I could never let anyone get away with something like that!" I could hear the anger rising up in her voice and it caught me completely off guard. All our eyes were fixated on her.

Konan seemed to relax a bit before speaking again. "I'll kill them!"

She stared at us and I unknowingly felt something towards Konan. Something different. It sent cold shivers down my spine. Fear. I wasn't sure if it was what she had said. Or even the intensity of those eyes that had taken on a whole new look; hatred. Deep and dark hatred.

But once Konan had said those words, I almost immediately realized that the joyful, smiling girl I used to know was no longer here.

And I couldn't blame her.

**Well? How was it? Let me know your thoughts on this story so far! :D**

**Please leave a review!**

**Ja ne!**

**InnocentBlossom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to: Guest, Yahiko21, Aimii0**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)**

**(There are some scenes in this chapter that have been slightly edited from the anime. I do not own these scenes either.)**

Chapter 6

**Yahiko's P.O.V**

The room was filled with silence.

Madara coughed lightly before speaking to Konan. "…Good."

We stared at him, before Sasuke spoke out our minds. "What's your objective?"

"Mine? Keh heh," Madara chuckled and I could sense his malicious intent.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"Precious things… Irreplaceable things… You're not the only ones who have them," Madara drawled. "A long time ago, I was just like the seven of you. Playing around. My family with me."

He paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"But there was a war going on; the same war that is still ongoing. Leaf, Sand and Sound were all allied together and they were battling Kirigakure… And my village was caught in the middle of it."

Madara didn't glance up at us.

"One night, three ninja from the three villages were raiding my village, in search of any enemy ninja and whatnot. And they arrived at my house… They were so quick to judge… As soon as they saw my parents… The heartless monsters assassinated them immediately. Only then did they realize that they were mistaken."

He looked up at us and I found myself lost in thought._ 'What has the face under that mask gone through, exactly…?'_

"My parents died for nothing because of a war that Konoha, Suna and Oto started. I understand your pain. It's the same as mine. It's unbearable, isn't it?" He concluded and we continued to watch him.

"Now you've heard my story. It's up to you what you choose to do now," Madara said as he stood up. "Tell me your answer in the morning. Until then, get some rest. Kabuto will show you your rooms."

With that, Madara left the room.

"Your rooms are over there." Kabuto pointed to a line of rooms ahead, before following after Madara.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata left to their rooms. Nagato sent me a questioning glance before following them, leaving Konan and I alone.

This whole time, the nine of us had been talking, I couldn't stop myself from continuously glancing at Konan.

A sudden pang of realization shot though me. We had all lost from that day. And while everyone had been deprived of the same thing, I noticed that Konan had lost something more.

Something precious.

Konan had lost her smile.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**I'll try to update quicker next time since it's the school holidays here, now! **

**I was thinking whether to make this story a trilogy or not. Because 'Pain' only has 5 or 6 chapters left.**

**Let me know your thoughts on it! **

**And on this story so far!**

**Review please!**

**InnocentBlossom Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Well, anyways, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7-

**Yahiko's P.O.V**

My hand searched for Konan's. When it was found, I gripped it tightly with both of my hands.

There was a pause before I began to speak.

"Ya know… You haven't smiled at all since you came here."

I chuckled lightly in an attempt to make those rosy lips curl upwards. But sadly, to no avail.

Konan sighed softly before bringing her gaze to meet mine. "Yahiko, I haven't smiled in four years…"

I gave her a sad look.

After a brief moment, I whispered to her, "I'm glad you're still here."

I watched as her eyes watched the floor for a second before looking back up at me.

"Likewise."

I brushed a few sapphire strands of hair from Konan's pale face and observed as her gaze on me visibly softened; even if only a little. And I realized something.

Even if Konan had remained emotionless, in that brief instant, I saw all of it. Her emotions. They were still there. They're just clouded.

And I realized that I could change that.

And with that, we stood up and I lead Konan to her room. Before I let her go, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know that I still care. She returned it gently before closing the door.

I walked to my own room and immediately fell onto the bed in the desolate, slightly eerie atmosphere. But I was too tired to even care. I concealed myself in midst the sheets and allowed sleep to draw me in.

* * *

**Konan's P.O.V**

I woke up in the comfort of the warm bed that I had been sleeping in. I was surprized that I had even gotten any sleep.

I dragged myself out of the bed and my gaze shifted to a pile of neatly folded clothes. I stared at it as I lifted it up in my hands, tossing it about slightly.

It was a black cloak with red cloud designs printed on its outer side. Was it for me? It must have been because it wasn't there last night.

I draped the cloak over my body, enveloping myself in its warmth. I then put on my sandals before heading out the door, only to find that no one was awake yet.

I strolled back into 'my' room and reached for my pouch that was filled with my origami paper. I took out a ark blue sheet and began to create intricate folds in it. After a while, the paper resembled a small, blue rose. I tucked it into the side bun in my hair.

It was the first kind of beauty that I had seen in a long time.

Afterwards, I walked out the door once again. Outside my room, I found everyone dressed in the same cloak as me.

My gaze fell on Hinata.

Poor, innocent Hinata; who was sitting in a corner. I sat down beside her.

"How are you?" I asked her gently.

She stared at me before nodding slowly. Something suddenly dawned on me for the first time. Hinata couldn't speak.

I gave her a sympathetic look, before standing up.

I glanced around the room.

Sasuke sat on the floor, adjacent to Naruto, sharpening his long sword. Naruto was nibbling on bits of slightly charred bread, as was Sakura.

My gaze then fell on the two people who had just entered the room.

Yahiko and Nagato.

Yahiko ran a tanned hand through his spiky, bright orange locks. I couldn't help but think how handsome he had become over the years. His glistening brown eyes scanned the room, causing me to blush and look away guiltily.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about love during times like these.

Nagato, who had deep plum red hair, came strolling in as well. Madara, accompanied by Kabuto, too, came in.

He glanced at the seven of us.

We probably looked like a bunch of weak, scrawny kids. The way we all sat, scrunched up together into tiny balls.

Yes; we definitely looked pathetic.

Instead, Madara questioned the group of us.

"Your answer?"

Sasuke spoke first.

"I'm with Konan."

Naruto nodded in agreement, as did Sakura and Hinata, who, reluctantly, yet did too.

Nagato analysed the situation momentarily before agreeing as well. "Yes."

I stared at Yahiko. He was the only one who had not said anything. From the moment I had met him again, I had realized that he was not content on continuously fighting; especially not going into war.

But I silently begged him to not protest. The six of us needed him. Or more specifically, _I_ needed him. I had no idea what would become of us if he isn't there with us in the future.

So, when Yahiko remained silent, but yet, didn't raise any sort of objection, I breathed a deep sigh of relief and thanked him inaudibly.

"Alright then," Madara declared.

"From now on, the nine of us will act as an organization. We will be known as the Akatsuki."

There was a slight silence before Madara finally spoke once again.

"Akatsuki has but one goal: The destruction of Konoha, Suna and Oto!"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 7 for you guys! :D**

**Oh and please keep an eye out for Hyperwolfpup's newest fanfic: 'Bang Bang Hands Up'. :)**

**Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated!**

**And thanks again, for those who have reviewed this story so far!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**InnocentBlossom**

**Xx**


End file.
